


Let's Kill Tonight!

by intellexual_asexual



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gore, Murder, Swearing, and if you like it just let me know, gotta warn the people somehow, like lots of gore skfdjhkhgdjf, no beta we die like actor mark, oops just spoiled the story but whatever ajhslgf, so if it sucks it sucks, this is my first time really writing something like this, um uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Jackieboy Man and Antisepticeye are... working together? Whatever could they be working on?Songfic!! Song used is "Let's Kill Tonight" by Panic! At The Disco
Kudos: 8





	Let's Kill Tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> I was in another MoodTM so here take this gorey fic. Like it says in the tags, I have never written something even remotely close to this, but I'll be damned if I don't start writing when inspiration hits lskjglfjf.
> 
> WARNING: There are mentions of murder, torture, gore, and some swearing in this fic

_If I retreat,_

_Words, wars, and symphonies,_

_Make room! We’re taking over here!_

It was an unlikely sight to see Antisepticeye and Jackieboy Man together out in the cold streets of Brighton. Their heads were bent, and Jackie’s hood was up. They walked along the sidewalk for quite a while, and didn’t run into anyone. Not like they were going to: it was around one in the morning.

What were they doing out and about at such a time, you ask? They were on a mission.

Finally, they stopped and looked up. They were standing in front of an apartment building, around four stories high. Jackie gripped Anti’s forearm, a look of grim determination on his face. The two glitched to the very top of the complex, and stood very near one of the apartment doors. Hopefully the address that Marvin the Magnificent had wormed out of Chase Brody was correct.

_And you’re the galantine,_

_Cold and alone, it suits you well,_

_Won’t find me perching here again._

Stacy Snyder-Brody was most definitely cold and alone in her apartment. Her heater had mysteriously stopped working, and she lay huddled under multiple blankets, still shivering as her alarm clock told her it was one in the morning. At least the kids were with Chase this weekend. They hopefully wouldn’t be freezing.

Though she knew that they’d most likely come home to her crying and screaming their father’s name. She cursed herself every time, wondering why she ever married that man in the first place.

Stacy was almost about to fall asleep when she heard a faint scratching at her apartment door. She sat up suddenly, and regretted it immediately as the many blankets tumbled off of her. But Stacy couldn’t help but wonder who, or rather what, was at the door. Surely it wasn’t an intruder? She knew that the complex didn’t allow pets, but it was all Stacy could hope for as the scratching grew louder and louder.

_May your feet serve you well,_

_And the rest be sent to Hell_

_Where they always have belonged,_

_Cold hearts brew colder songs._

Anti and Jackie finally managed to crack open the door to Stacy’s apartment, and what they found was pitiful at best. There she was, sitting huddled and hunched on her small bed, blankets wrapped around her bottom half. She made to scream, but Anti was prepared. He glitched behind her and placed a gag roughly in her mouth. “A̷͛ͅh̷̘̾ ̶̹͋a̸͉̍ḧ̸̭́ ̸̹̕a̶̩͝h̶̖́,̴̼̾ ̸̳w̶͍͛e̷̩͗’̵̡̅l̶͎͐l̴̖̇ ̶̣̈h̸̛̯ą̷͌v̴͈͛e̵͎͠ ̶̮͛n̷̥̿o̶̮̍n̴̢̾e̷̟̚ ̸͐͜o̷̲͊’̸̦͠ ̸̱̾t̵̠̏ḧ̶̟́a̸̛̦t̸̘̐,̴̻͛ ̵̺͑ĺ̶̪â̷͚ŝ̴̢s̶̼͝.̵͖̅ ̷̧̾W̸̞̆o̴͇͊ȗ̶̧ļ̶d̵̜̕n̶̤͛’̵͓́t̷̡ ̵͈̌w̷̤͒ȃ̸̟n̸̛ͅt̷̝̃ ̶͚̑t̸̙͘a̸͇̿ ̴̄͜ḍ̷͘r̵̙̎ạ̴̌w̴̟͑ ̶̦̉a̷̤͝ẗ̵̟t̶̺̔ȩ̷͑n̶̨͠t̵̲͂i̵͔̐o̸̞͌n̸̯̒,̴̜͂ ̴̰̊ṉ̸͘o̴̖̒w̵̥̏,̸͉̚ ̴̫͌w̸̹̅o̶̳̎ǔ̷̞l̸̄͜d̴̝̋ ̷̟̈́ẃ̷̗e̶͔̊?̷̪̾”

Anti backed away from Stacy as Jackie moved toward her, a roll of duct tape in hand. He began binding her together as he whispered viciously, “I hope you land in Hell after this.”

Jackie finished with the duct tape and moved back to examine his work. Stacy was now bound to the bed around her middle, her legs together and her arms at her sides. She looked terrified, and struggled against her gag and her binds.

“Y̴̦͘o̸͉͗u̷̳͋ ̴̺̀k̷̰̂e̶͎̽e̸̻p̷̥̓ ̵͚̉s̷̀ͅq̶̺̊ụ̸͑ȇ̵͜à̸͙k̸̮̃ȉ̵̡n̸̡̔’̶̲̐ ̴̼̅l̶̥̍i̵͇̐k̷͕̔e̴͉̿ ̵͓̓t̸͛͜h̵̡̕a̶̲̾t̵͕̎,̶͉̊ ̵̥̈́l̶̟̾ą̴͝s̸̲͑ṡ̶͓,̷͎͒ ̸̬̍a̶͚̍n̴̠d̵̳̈ ̴̠̇Ĩ̸̺’̷̫̈́l̷̳̇l̸̩̍ ̴̯̑h̶̜̏a̸͓̓f̷̻̕t̶͇̓ä̶̙́ ̸̱͋c̷̥̾u̷̝̎t̸͍ ̷̼́ŷ̵er̵̈́ͅ ̷̟͛v̶͑͜ọ̵͒ỉ̷͍c̴̭̅e̶͔̚ ̴̩̑b̵̠͌ō̶̭x̶̛̺ ̷̠̎o̸̥̽u̸̢͠t̶̳͛ ̴̻̅ḟ̷ͅi̶͕͋r̷̖̈́ŝ̸̳t̸̹̄.̸͜”

Stacy immediately ceased all noise at Anti’s whispered words. She still moved and twitched slightly against the tape, though, and managed to break a piece that was binding her legs together.

Jackie immediately went to fix it, as he hissed at Anti, “C’mon, dude, could we hurry this up? I’m getting impatient.”

Anti turned back to Jackie from looking over his collection of knives, all of which were floating in the air, in a formation not unlike one usually seen in a video game selection screen. He glared at the superhero and hissed back, “I̷̡’̶̤̒m̴̺̔ ̶̭̓s̵͝ͅơ̶̦r̸͎͛r̶͎̀ẏ̷͎ ̴̢̈́M̴͓̈r̷͈̈́.̸̬̒ ̶͖̈́‘̴̠͆F̴͈͊ȁ̴ͅs̶̹̋ṯ̴̌-̸͇̽ȃ̶̬n̵̡͛d̸͍̂-̴̤̔S̶͉̋t̸̞͂ṙ̷͔ō̸̭n̸͍̑g̶̼̾,̸̝̋’̸̭̚ ̶̫̃b̸̢͒ṵ̴͂t̴̠͋ ̷̬̀Ḯ̶̻ ̸̹̃l̴̯͌i̵͉͆k̶̘̂e̸̢͛ ̸͖t̴͈͑a̶̭̕ ̵̼͝p̸̙̑l̶̘̕a̴̹y̷̻̔ ̶̥w̴̱͗ḯ̴̹t̶͕̀h̷̻͋ ̵͍̄m̶̜̾y̴̳̒ ̷̝̂f̸̗o̵͕o̴̜̿d̵̤͝ ̵̬̉b̸̥̑e̴̖͘f̶̮̓o̵̰r̷̭͐e̶̼͌ ̷̼͛Ȉ̷̥ ̵̙͂ę̷͋a̶͓̒ẗ̷͔́ ̷̤i̶̹͊t̸͕̍.̷̣̇ ̷͚̑G̴̰̃i̸̭͘v̶̛̫ȩ̷̍s̸̤̓ ̴̱̃m̶̠͛e̵͖̿ ̷͊ͅm̵̟͑ò̸̥r̶̡̔ȇ̶̪ ̴̬̄s̴̳̚ä̸̝́t̸̰̂i̵̳̊s̵͍͝f̷͔͆a̴̩͒ç̵̕t̴̻̀i̵̬̍o̶͋͜n̶̯̊~̸̘̈́.̸̓͜”

Anti said this as he finally picked a knife (it was long but sturdy-looking, and the redwood handle seemed worn-in) and placed it directly over Stacy’s heart. “Ã̵̦r̸̦̃e̶̖̽ ̸̮̉ẏ̶̞a̸̛̮ ̵̦̀ä̶͓s̵͖̊ ̶̳̓ç̴͗ö̴̱l̷̻̄ḋ̷͈ ̵̯̚i̶̡͒n̷͍͊s̵͍̑i̶͇̇d̵̝̔ė̴̯ ̸̣̕a̸͉̓s̸̠͐ ̶̲̈́y̴̞ả̶̲ ̶͎̔ä̸̭r̷̜͘e̵͎͂ ̶͎͝o̴̺͋ù̶͈t̷̥̂?̸̰͝ ̷̬͂O̸̦͌ő̸͕h̶̗͂,̵̛̯ ̶̡̂b̸̜͊o̷͇̎y̴̱͑,̴̗͠ ̸̺͊I̸̗͘ ̵͉̌ẖ̵̇o̵͇͐p̶̺̑e̷͉͗ ̵̰̚s̶̙͆o̸͇̒!̷̝̀”

_Fate will play us out_

_With a song of pure romance,_

_Stomp your feet and clap your hands!_

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type._

Anti stabbed Stacy and found that she gave off more blood than he was accounting for. She practically showered Anti and Jackie in the stuff, but it didn’t matter. They had planned for that, and decided that they would glitch back into Anti’s room, clean up, and then glitch to the front of the Septics’. Then they would pretend that they were bickering, and no one would be any the wiser. Well, except Marvin. He had helped them find her address, after all.

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type!_

_Let’s kill tonight!_

It seemed that Stacy was not going down without a fight. She tried to kick and scream as she cried silently. Anti dug the knife down her body, since it was still jabbed into her heart. Her skin was now lacerated and roughly ripped back by Jackie. Her organs looked relatively normal, but not for long.

“Man, we should’ve gotten Schneep in on this, he would’ve had a field day with these.”

Stacy attempted to scream again as Jackie ripped out one of her kidneys. She was still crying profusely, and Stacy managed to let out a yelp as Jackie ripped out the other one. 

“M̶̺̓ȃ̶̦n̴̦̋,̷̩̊ ̶̡͝a̷͕̒f̴̺̚t̵͉͒e̸̜͗r̷͚̈ ̸͎̑a̵̙̕l̶̾ͅl̸̜̀ ̶̹͊t̴̤̕ḧ̴̲a̴̤͠t̷͍͊ ̵̪̈́y̸̛̟e̸̥̅r̴̻͑ ̴̱̓s̷̭̅t̶͒͜i̵̠͗l̵̺̾l̸̨̓ ̴̑͜k̸͎̓i̵̞͗c̸̼͠k̷̛ͅĩ̷̗n̵̙̍’̴̼̂ ̵̳͐ą̷̍n̴̙͝’̵̜͂ ̴̜̅s̷̛̲c̶̬r̷̬ē̷̦a̴̩͂m̸̧̋ì̶̫n̶̹̆’̴̜͒?̸̺̑ ̵̙̽Ỳ̸͈o̴͖̾u̴̧̓ ̴͈̔c̷͎̅o̶̯͂ů̵͉l̶̬̈́d̸͖́ ̷͇̚ț̷̃ê̸͉a̶̟̍c̶̗̅h̷͖͂ ̸̘̕J̷̖̈́a̴̘͐m̷̫̌e̶̩s̴̠͗ò̸̱ṇ̵͗ ̷̻̉s̴͈̍ȏ̶̯m̴͇̂ě̴̜ ̴͎͌l̴̳͒ē̵̺s̴̗̊s̷̞͘o̶̙͝n̶͍̉s̷̙͑.̵̯͝”

Jackie frowned at Anti as he giggled maniacally. He still remembered that cruel joke he pulled on the mute, and Jackie was about to tell Anti off when the glitch suddenly pulled the knife out of Stacy’s now open abdomen and plunged it into her right calf. 

_May your feet serve you well,_

_And the rest be sent to Hell_

_Where they always have belonged,_

_Cold hearts brew colder songs._

He cut Stacy so deep that the bone was exposed, which was what Anti was apparently aiming for as he placed the redwood knife back with the others and reached blindly for a larger, more sawlike tool.

He grabbed it and started cutting.

It was Chase, that _bastard_ , that Stacy thought of as she gave her final, shaky breath.

Anti was done sawing through her leg when he noticed Stacy was done for. Jackie looked over at his brother, who was soaked in the bitch’s blood, too, and said, “Finally, jeez. I thought for a second that she was immortal.”

“Ĩ̵̲ ̸̱k̵̢̏n̵͙͑ǒ̵͉w̷̭̌,̴̠͊ ̷̰͝r̷̼̈́i̵̺̋ğ̴̹h̶̭͑ṭ̴̛?̷̳̒ ̸̳̊Ĝ̷̤o̵̬͗d̴̛̳,̸͖̔ ̶̥̿t̷̟̃h̵̥̄â̴̱ẗ̴̡́ ̵̚͜t̴̒ͅö̶̪ò̷̯k̸͎͐ ̶͉͒l̵̘̈́o̶̳̽n̶̼g̴̝̑è̴͕r̴̪̓ ̸͙͋ť̷̗h̷̳̎ǎ̸͔n̷̼͐ ̵̟͑i̷̠̓t̴̺͊ ̴͉͛s̴͙͋h̸̯̒ò̴̜u̴̼̿l̶̩̾d̶̯̚’̶͇̊v̴̦̚ẹ̴͋.̸̬͆ ̶̡͆S̶͎͘c̵̩̏h̵̖͝n̸̼̿e̵̻͌e̵̞͗p̸̆ͅ’̵̥̉ĺ̴͇l̶̜̏ ̸̹̋b̶̡̂e̷̔ͅ ̶͚͌w̸̮͘ơ̸̹n̸̝̑ḍ̴͘ė̸̗ŗ̵̊i̶͖̓n̴̯̍’̷͍͠ ̴͍̄w̶̢̾ḫ̵̾e̸̘r̶̡̉e̷̖̓ ̴̡̒ẃ̵̬ě̸ͅ ̷̜̈ȓ̷͖e̶͎͝â̴̺l̶̪͆l̵̦̂y̵̙̏ ̴̦͊ẅ̴̪́e̵͇͗n̷̰͌’̶̯͋.̷̜̂”

Jackie tossed the kidneys back into the body. He moved closer to it to lift it up, but Anti stopped him. He magicked some strings to wrap around it and it was lifted, and it almost looked like a puppet. Which was what Anti used it for. Stacy’s mouth opened and closed as Anti mocked her. “Ẅ̴̱́a̴̙͝h̷̜͗ wah, look at m̷͈͠e̵̔ͅ!̴̧ All sad and a̶̡̿l̴̨̛o̷̯n̸̼͒ë̸̫! If only I wasn’t s̴̤̔u̶͈̅c̸̙͗h̷̳͝ a prude, maybe ṣ̷̈o̵͖̕m̴̗͝ę̵̎ȍ̴̗n̸͗ͅe̵̮̽ would love me! Ẅ̸͎o̸̱ũ̶̜l̶͎̆d̶̙͐ you love me, J̷̤̇a̶͖͌c̴͎̈́k̵̞̈́i̷̼͌é̴̠??”

_Fate will play us out_

_With a song of pure romance,_

_Stomp your feet and clap your hands!_

Jackie moved back away from the corpse puppet, repulsed as the kidneys tumbled back out of it. “Enough, Anti, _God_ that’s disturbing.”

Anti giggled again. “T̴̼̐ḣ̶͖a̵͕͝ť̵͍’̷̹̄s̷͙̿ ̸͌ͅẁ̶̗h̴͉̍ā̸̰t̵̜̋ ̵̓ͅÎ̷͓’̶̹͌m̵̜̄ ̶͉́a̵͙͗ḽ̶̌l̸̩̏ ̸͖̒a̷̦b̸̝͆ỏ̸̺u̶̗͘t̴̨̅,̵̦̎ ̴̤͋ḇ̴̅a̷̟̽-̶͙̏b̸͔̏y̸̢͊!̷͉̽”

Jackie just rolled his eyes as Anti made the corpse tap dance into the body bag Jackie had opened. 

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type!_

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type!_

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type!_

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

_Show them all you’re not the ordinary type!_

_Let’s kill tonight! Kill tonight!_

The two brothers cleaned up the apartment as best as they could, leaving behind the kidneys. They had been wrapped in Stacy’s skin and tied up with her intestines, which Jackie found insane. But he let Anti do it anyway, reminding himself that this was the body of an absolute maniac and not some random, innocent stranger. This woman had caused their brother and his kids so much grief. It was time Stacy experienced some of her own, even in the afterlife. Jackie really hoped she was on the ninth circle of Hell as he scrubbed the walls with hydrogen peroxide.

Anti and Jackie left the apartment the way they had found it, minus the broken door and the absence of Stacy. They dumped Stacy’s body into a random bog that Anti had glitched to, strapping it down with multiple cinder blocks and poking various holes in the body bag.

They returned home and took turns showering in Anti’s bathroom. They managed to check each other for bloodstains with minimal fighting, and held in their dislike until Anti glitched the both of them to the front door. 

They entered and Marvin automatically smirked from his position on the couch. His eagle eyes noticed a bit more blood on Anti’s neck wound than usual. He assumed the meeting with Stacy went well, and turned back to his book, unbothered by the brothers’ ‘argument.’

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..._

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie Stacy got gud. Also yes the kids are most definitely in the custody of Chase now, and will be living with him and his brothers away from that awful woman 😌. Also also let me know if you liked Stacy's last name, I liked the sound of Snyder before realizing that "duh she was MARRIED to Chase so she took his last name" so I just made it a joint name sdkjghljkf.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you like this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
